criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Frank John Hughes
|birthplace = New York City, New York |family = |yearsactive = 1990-present }} Frank John Hughes is an American actor, writer, and producer. Biography Hughes was born in New York City, New York, on November 11, 1967, and was a native of the South Bronx neighborhood. As an adult, he studied jazz composition at the Berklee College of Music in Boston, Massachusetts, before moving back to New York to begin studying with Russian acting teacher Sonia Moore at her Studio of the Theatre. When he was nineteen, he was one of the youngest actors given lifetime membership into New York's prestigious Actor's Studio. After leaving Moore's studio, he began starring in stage productions off-Broadway. Hughes then made his feature film debut in True Convictions. Since then, he appeared in films such as Bad Boys, The Funeral, Layin' Low, Urban Jungle, Robbers, Deranged (for which he won a best actor award at the New York Independent Film Festival), Catch Me If You Can, Yonkers Joe, and Righteous Kill. On Criminal Minds Hughes portrayed Detective Jake Moreland in the Season Five episode "Public Enemy". Filmography *The Week (2015) as Irving Petty *Legends (2014) as ATF Commander *Blue Lagoon: The Awakening (2012) as Phil Robinson *Daybreak (2012) as William (2 episodes) *Justified (2012) as Terry Powe *Leave (2011) as Chris *AppleBox (2011) as Batman (short) *24 (2009-2010) as Tim Woods (24 episodes) *Criminal Minds - "Public Enemy" (2010) TV episode - Detective Jake Moreland *Bunker Hill (2009) as Detective Garzo *Flashforward (2009) as Press Secretary *Righteous Kill (2008) as Charles Randall *NCIS (2008) as Enis Watley *Yonkers Joe (2008) as Tom Vincent *Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2007) as Bing Schorr *The Sopranos (2007) as Walden Belfiore (5 episodes) *Kings of South Beach (2007) as Lt. Houlton *Company Man (2007) as Bill Price *Three Strikes (2006) as Scronic *The Path to 9/11 (2006) as Bill Miller (TV miniseries) *Call of Duty 2: Big Red One (2005) as Pvt. Alvin "Brooklyn" Bloomfield (video game, voice) *Call of Duty 2 (2005) as Pvt. Alvin "Brooklyn" Bloomfield (video game, voice) *Magnificent Desolation: Walking on the Moon 3D (2005) as Future Houston Capcom (documentary short, voice) *LAX (2004-2005) as Henry Engels (7 episodes) *Curb Your Enthusiasm (2004) as Angry Driver *Monk (2003) as Trevor Howe *Without a Trace (2003) as Special Agent Jason Farrell *Boomtown (2003) as Officer Vincent Manzani (2 episodes) *Catch Me If You Can (2002) as Tom Fox *The Guardian (2002) as Daniel Lafferty (2 episodes) *Big Shot: Confessions of a Campus Bookie (2002) as Brady *Anacardium (2001) as Rich *UC: Undercover (2001) as Michael "Mick" Vincent *Band of Brothers (2001) as William J. Guarnere (TV miniseries, 7 episodes) *Robbers (2000) as Tony Z *Cover Me: Based on the True Life of an FBI Family (2000) as Agent John Brooks (8 episodes) *Martial Law (2000) as Alby *JAG (1999) as Lt. Bouchard *Sliders (1999) as Hal *Blink of an Eye (1999) as Tommy *Angel's Dance (1999) as Nick *Players (1997-1998) as Charlie O' Bannon (18 episodes) *Law & Order (1992-1997) as Mike Bodack/Rozakis (2 episodes) *Feds (1997) as Pags Pagnielle *Prince Street (1997) as Cal *Mr. Vincent (1997) as Johnny *New York Undercover (1996) as Uther/Scud (2 episodes) *Viper (1996) as Bobby Finn *Layin' Low (1996) as Christy *No Way Home (1996) as Bobby *The Funeral (1996) as Bacco *Swift Justice (1996) as Punk *Homicide: Life on the Street (1995) as Zithead Mazursky (2 episodes) *Bad Boys (1995) as Casper *My New Gun (1992) as Cop #1 (credited as Franke Hughes) *Happy Hell Night (1992) as Sonny (credited as Franke Hughes) *True Convictions (1991) as John Lagana *Lonely in America (1990) as Carlos (credited as Frankie Hughes) 'WRITER' *Dark Tourist (2012) *Leave (2011) 'PRODUCER' *Dark Tourist (2012) - Producer *Leave (2011) - Producer 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors